kipperthedogfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Magic Frog/@comment-2601:48:0:7745:B89A:6D78:D90A:D08F-20190810133851
Cuddles and his pony, Starlight Glimmer, love exploring new worlds and making new friends. Many of their friends are ponies, just like Starlight Glimmer! Starlight Glimmer is a Lavender Pony, an awesome kind of pony! Like all Lavender Ponies, she is very smart. Her sleek body is darker than midnight. Her eyes glow in the dark just like a cat’s eyes. Massive wings help her soar through the sky. She can even hide her teeth. That is why she is called Starlight Glimmer! Meet Flash, a Beige Pony. When Giggles rides Flash, the patterns and colors on the pony’s wings brighten the sky. But don’t be fooled by his beauty. When Flash is mad, he shoots spines! Flash is a steady flyer. Giggles can walk on his back while they are flying. Now that’s teamwork! Like all Green Ponies, Moon Dancer’s favorite food is rocks. His favorite hobby is sleeping! Moon Dancer can sleep anywhere, even in the sky! But his favorite thing of all is his favorite person, Flaky. Moon Dancer loves licking his feet every night… and getting awesome belly rubs! Not only does Spitfire breathe fire, but he can also set himself on fire when he needs protection! It’s no wonder he’s called a Marigold Pony. Spitfire has gigantic wings, piercing fangs, and pointed claws. When Spitfire races with Toothy, they often win. This Marigold Pony is a Happy Tree Friend’s dream come true! The Hideous Black Pony is two of a kind. That’s because it has two heads! One head is named Tiny. The other is named Small. Like their riders, Snowdrop and Pansy, Tiny and Small have minds of their own. Tiny spews gas. Small sparks fire. But together, Tiny and Small always have a blast! Tan Ponies are giant ponies that live in the deep sea. They have blades on their backs that cut through the ocean. They swim in pods, like dolphins! This is Derpy. She is a Gray pony. When she flies, her wings are shaped like the letter X! Derpy and her rider take Cuddles and Starlight Glimmer to their home at Pony Mountain. The ponies and riders soon become friends. On Pony Mountain, Cuddles looks around. He can’t believe his eyes. There are many different kinds of ponies! He has never seen some of them before. There is a Sky Blue pony with four heads on its body! Each of the four heads has jaws that split three ways to trap prey. There is also a Fuchsia Pony. It has wide, razor-sharp wings that can slice through the air! Then Cuddles sees an Aqua pony. Its roar is like a sonic blast! There is even a Violet pony. Its teeth are as sharp as needles! It uses them to grind through dirt and burrow underground, making a whispering sound. Cuddles soon meets the king of Pony Mountain, the Vermillion Pony. He is large and in charge. His breath is icy cold, and his roar is as loud as thunder. All of the ponies on the mountain obey his command. Well, almost all the ponies.... Baby pony hatchlings are so young that they listen to no one! They don’t even listen to the Vermillion Pony. Hatchlings might be smaller than adult ponies, but they are big enough to ride! Another Vermillion Pony belongs to a pony thief named Egbert the Badger. His Vermillion Pony is trained to be bad, just like him! When the two Vermillion Ponies battle for power, the bad pony wins. But the fight isn’t over yet. With a mighty roar, Starlight Glimmer defeats the evil Vermillion Pony and Egbert. Cuddles cheers as the ponies bow to their brave new leader. Their new queen is Starlight Glimmer! Starlight Glimmer is now a hero with more pony friends than ever! But her best friend doesn’t breathe fire or have wings. Her best friend isn’t a pony. It’s a Happy Tree Friend named Cuddles, a pony’s friend for life!